The introduction of digital cellular telephony brings with it the potential for a significant capacity increase as digital TDMA technology can accommodate several conversations in the bandwidth used for one conversation by analog technology. The full capacity increase will not be realized, however, unless all subscribers own mobile phones with digital TDMA capability. Until then, it is expected that analog and digital technology will co-exist, achieving less than the ultimate capacity gains. The gains realized will depend on the number of radios changed over to digital. It is possible to have no capacity gains, and even losses, if too many system radios have been changed over.